chemicaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Songs never played live
This is a list of Chemical Brothers songs that have never been played live, in loose chronological order. Note that some of these songs may have been spun in live DJ sets (i.e. Pourquoi) but as they haven't been performed live, they aren't included on the list. *Be That Thing *Dope Coil *Her Jazz *One Too Many Mornings *My Mercury Mouth *If You Kling To Me I'll Klong You *Dust Up Beats (Version 2/Non-Wipeout Version) *Let Me In Mate **Elements of this may have been used in performances of Prescription Beats, difficult to tell. *Fuck Up Beats *Chico's Groove *Alive Alone *Buzz Tracks *Lost In The K-Hole *These Beats Are Made For Breakin' *Freak of the Week **Elements have been used in performances of We Are The Night *Scale **An improvised performance following Hey Boy Hey Girl at a 1997 show in Osaka, Japan may have been a very early prototype of this song. *Orange Wedge **Elements were used in a one-off performance of The Boxer in 2007. *Let Forever Be *Asleep From Day *Surrender / The Diamond Sky *Dream On *Power Move *Enjoyed **This technically has been played live in the form of Out Of Control, but the distinct sitar samples and outro noises have never been used in any live performances, so it's on the list. *Hot Acid Rhythm 1 *H.I.A. *Galaxy Bounce *The State We're In *Denmark **Elements from Denmark are often included in live shows. *Pioneer Skies *The Duke *Otter Rock *Delik *Rize Up *Left Right *Shake Break Bounce *Marvo Ging *Giant *Swiper *Spring *Electronic Battle Weapon 9 **The cowbell percussion was often combined with We Are The Night. *The Rock Drill *No Need *Clip Kiss *Snooprah **The siren effects have often been included in live shows. *The Salmon Dance *Battle Scars *Harpoons *Seal *Silver Drizzle **The intro effect is often used in live shows. *Keep My Composure *Pourquoi *All songs from Hanna **With the minor exception of Hanna vs Marissa. The screeching sounds at the end of the track can be heard in some 2005 live shows between Acid Children and The Golden Path. *Velodrome *This is Not a Game *Under Neon Lights *Just Bang *Taste of Honey *Born in the Echoes *Radiate *Let Us Build a City *Wo Ha *Direct Buki **In 2016 the stutter intro and "feel the beat y'all" sample were used to segue between Do It Again and Go, but the "meat" of the song has not been performed. *Bango **Elements of Bango were included in performances of Eve of Destruction in late 2019 sets *Gravity Drops *The Universe Sent Me *We've Got To Try *Fantai * *All Tom Rowlands solo work. *All remixes of other artists, except... **Bug Powder Dust / Bonus Beats Orchestra (as a bridge into Leave Home, 1995-1997) **Tow Truck (once during the 1995 Bristol set, the earliest recorded performance) **Packet of Peace (bridge into Loops Of Fury, 1995-1996) **Voodoo People (vocal sample in Song To The Siren, 1997-2002, and once briefly during the Life Is Sweet remix at Leicester 1995) **I Think I'm In Love (only the intro sound effect in some rare 2007 shows where they played Nude Night) **Open Up (the acid line was often used in an extended Three Little Birdies Down Beats outro 1995-1997) Category:Lists Category:Live